ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ester
|home world = Earth |residence = Undertown |affiliation = Seebik (formerly) Ben's Team Rayona Kineceleran Kids ML-E K8-E |occupation = Thief (formerly) Leader of the Kraaho |ability = Hybrid Physiology Elasticity Enhanced Strength Enhanced Agility Hand-to-Hand Combat |relative = Unnamed father (deceased) Unknown mother |alias = Steamy Runt (Looma Red Wind) Stretchy Pest (Subdora) Stretch (Exo-Skull) |voice = Tara Platt |first = Hot Stretch |backcolor = 7712c9 |textcolor = AFD2E5 }} Ester is a Kraaho/human-hybrid and a friend/ally of Ben Tennyson. Ester first appeared in ''Hot Stretch'', where it's stated that Ester's dad was the leader of the Kraaho before Seebik took over. At the end of her debut episode, Ester takes over as leader of the Kraaho from Seebik. Appearance Ester wears a purple jacket, with white fur collars and cuffs, pink stockings, and purple snow shoes. She has pinkish-red hair and a tiara with a diamond-shape at the top. Ester also has purple eyes and light pink skin, with two purple markings on her cheeks, and large whitish eyebrows. Personality Ester has a generally open-minded and carefree attitude toward other races, particularly towards the street children of Undertown.Hot Stretch She shows great affection towards Ben, though she was irritated that her romantic hints toward him went unnoticed.Catfight However, when the situation demands it, she can be quite serious and focused. History Ben and Ester met in Hot Stretch when Ben and Rook attempted to stop her from stealing the fusion engine, but failed. She then helped Ben and Rook fight the Kraaho when seeing that Seebik was not following the true Kraaho way. In Rules of Engagement, Ester brought Ben, Rook, Julie, and Hervé along to help prevent the Hot Spot from being under attack. In Catfight, she went on a double-date with Ben, Rook, and Rayona. Later, she and Rayona watched Ben and Rook fight Nyancy Chan, and watched Nyancy, Looma, and Attea fight for Ben. In Fight at the Museum, Ester invited Ben to the museum for a date, but Ben brought Rook along not knowing it was a date. Ester, Ben, and Rook helped Kai Green protect the Orb of Pooma Poonkoo, but Spanner took the Orb. When Kai was sad, Ester comforted her. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Ester was one of the remaining contestants in The Most Dangerous Game Show, but got sent to the null void with all the other females that Ben knew. After all the females escaped with Ben, Ester told Ben that she was dating Antonio. Powers and Abilities Like the rest of her kind, Ester is able to stretch her limbs to incredible distances. Ester is agile and possesses considerable strength. She is also proficient in hand-to-hand combat, able to fight en par with Rook. Weaknesses Due to her elastic nature, Ester can be tied up with her own limbs, leaving her incapacitated for quite some time before freeing herself. Like the rest of her kind, Ester has a harder time dealing with cooler climates. However, due to her half-breed nature, Ester is able to handle such conditions far better than a full Kraaho, feeling only slightly chilly in +100°F temperature. Love Interests Ben Tennyson When Ester first met Ben in Hot Stretch, they fought for a nuclear device. Later when she realized her kind were doing evil things using the device, she defected to Ben's Team. She brought him to her friends' town, and they played hockey. Ben turned into Water Hazard and splashed everyone with water to cool them down, including Ester, despite her unwillingness. He then brought her a towel, and she blushed as he gazed at her. She turned the water floating around him into snowflakes and ran laughing. Rook told Ben that she liked him. Later when her kind realized she was now the chief, she hugged Ben and told him she and her kind would be good neighbors. At the end of Hot Stretch, Ester's friends called Ben her boyfriend. Ben at first denied it, but then excitedly asked Rook if he had a chance with her. In Rules of Engagement, Ben decides to help Ester rebuild her ruined village at the end of the episode and Ester gleefully agrees, remarking on her love of Mr. Smoothy's (as opposed to Julie's dislike of them) as she hugged Ben close. Ben and Ester went on a movie date at some point, which Jimmy Jones blogged about.Return to Forever It was one movie, and no food.Ben Tennyson In Catfight, Ester was on a double date with Ben, Rook Blonko and Rayona. Later in the episode she hugged Ben and the two ran off to watch Sumo Slammers 6 3D again. While nothing is committed between them, Ester is very possessive of Ben, refusing to let either Looma or Attea take Ben as a husband. Also, Ester showed noticeable jealousy towards Kai Green, seeing that Kai and Ben had history together. She was later horrified when Spanner reveals that Ben and Kai end up together in the future he comes from. By the end of the episode, however, Ester appears to have gotten over that fact and is not letting it bother her, even forging a friendly bond with Kai. Though it's highly likely she still has feelings for Ben as he does for her. Antonio At the end of ''The Most Dangerous Game Show'', Ester reveals to Ben (and, by extension, Kai) that Antonio's her new boyfriend. While it's never explained how Ester and Antonio met and/or started dating, their interactions with each other indicates that they've known each other and have been dating for kind of a while at that point. Ester explains to Ben that as much as she likes him, she's tired of fighting fate (since Ben's destined to end up with Kai and not her) and has decided to try moving on to other guys. Despite this, Ester and Ben still care about each other as friends and decide to remain as just that. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''Hot Stretch'' (first appearance) Season 2 *''Rules of Engagement'' Season 6 *''Catfight'' Season 7 *''Fight at the Museum'' Season 8 *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' Trivia *Ester's voice actress, Tara Platt, and Ben's voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal, are married in real life. *Ester is fond of Mr. Smoothy's.Rules of Engagement *Ester was designed by Shakeh Hagnazarian. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Political Leaders Category:Ben's love interests Category:Allies Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Undertown Residents Category:Secondary Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Introduced in Omniverse